The Death of Ginny Weasley
by goddess-sovereignty
Summary: I play with the feelings of the chars! Make everything better for Draco soon. I promise.
1. The Death of Ginny Weasley

The Death of Ginny Weasley.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various  
  
publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and  
  
Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
The castle was a mess. Molly Weasley was balling her eyes out, as everyone sat in what seemed like endless rows of seats filled kids adults and family. The teachers were all up the front with Dumbledore and the coffin that held Ginny Weasleys Body. Hagrid was crying, extremely loudly, most people were crying, the girls in Ginny's year were shivering and crying quietly, some people just stared down at the ground in disbelieve, some swore and asked "how come?" and "why her?" but nobody had any answers. Soon the Great Hall was filled, Dumbledore stood up, and the hall went silent. Dumbledore was very easy to see between the black drapes on the wall, the same drapes that had been there for Cedric Diggory, his parents both happened to be there. Dumbledore looked at the crowed and cleared his throat. "Recently a young child drifted away from this planet. She left, leaving her body behind, but leaving her mark on this world. She marks the last death of Lord Voldemort's killings. She never asked for this to happen, she had no idea what could happen, as much as she may have tried. What has been done and her has been done and Her act of (this has been changed)standing up for her friends, (back to the original) turd out to be the last hours of the life."  
  
The End  
  
This text may be changed dramatically for my story. As I am not planing to kill Ginny, I may kill of other characters but this wasn't written for the story 'You'll Never Know (Where You Will End Up)' but is another Claire Maslen creation. If you want to use it, just tell me please at clairemaslen1988@hotmail.com please....... also with the site. I'd like to see it.  
^.^ *.* #.# ~.~  
  
By Claire Maslen (Moon-Deaae / Sovereignty) 


	2. My Light My Hope My Dream

My Light. My Hope. My Dream.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various  
  
publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and  
  
Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
*** Draco stood outside, completely in black his hood covering his face, as Harry and Ron at the fount, the Weasley twins in the middle, and two older boys, one with a big burn on his hand and the other one with long hair; carrying the white wood and gold engraved coffin. Draco pulled back into the shadows. They all walked towards the hole near the forest. The Weasleys and Harry put the coffin in the grave. At the head of the grave there is a head stone  
'My Light. My Hope. My Dream.' Engraved in gold on the grey stone. Then 'Ginny Weasley.' People dropped flowers in the grave, whispered good-byes, then backed away. "Rest in Peace." Dumbledore said and levitated the pile of dirt to cover the coffin. People left, Harry and Ron pulled away a crying Hermione. The Last person to leave was an extremely tearful Molly Weasley. "Lets go." Her husband said quietly, and slowly they walked away. "I could have saved you." Draco says and puts down a single red rose on the freshly buried grave. "It should have been me." Draco starts to cry. "Oh Ginny, Why?" He looks at the head stone. "You should have lived a long life, you should be alive, and planing our wedding, but-but-but you're dead." He remembered Ginny getting hit with the death curse, the green light consumed her, himself running to her body. Harry then sending the Death spell to Voldemort, then the Dark Lord collapsing to the ground, his Death-Eaters were stunned that the 17 year old boy had killed their master. Draco stands up. "I love you, Ginny. I hope you know that." And he leaves.  
***  
  
^.^ *.* #.# ~.~  
This was wrote because I had a fan write to me to write more well I  
haven't had much to do at school and it was writen during yesterdays (Friday the 5th of December 2003) maths class as my teacher was away and  
there are only 6 more days of school left for the year  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Go Australia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By Claire Maslen (Moon-Deaae / Sovereignty) 


End file.
